


Seven Sees

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Trek Women, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kathryn and Seven cloud-gaze on the Holodeck together!





	Seven Sees

“So...what do you see?”

“I see the computer’s projection of a partially overcast sunny sky, approximately noon-time on an Earth day located slightly north of the equator, cumulus clouds oscillating from one corner of the Holodeck to another.”

“No, not just that,” sighed Kathryn. “What do they look like? The clouds. They can look like anything! Just think for a second.”

Seven lay stiffly in the grass next to Kathryn, holding her hand intently and staring up at the projected sky as the two women lay next to each other. 

The clouds seemed perfectly formless to Seven. Perhaps not formless, but certainly appearing in shapes to be expected of a random sample of clouds in one portion of the Earth’s stratosphere at any part of the day. 

“The cloud directly above you and me resembles a rhombic dodecahedron.”

“Still no! I want you to take this out of science and math and analysis. This isn’t about that. It should be more enjoyable. Look at the cloud right next to the do-deca-hedron or whatever, and tell me what you think it looks like. But think of something more imaginative, like an animal, or an object, or a letter, or a face.” 

Kathryn squeezed Seven’s hand as the ex-Borg stared up at the sky flatly, squinting to see any difference between the puffy mass and a misshapen polygon. And then her eyes opened a little bit. 

“Upon your mentioning it, I suppose I can see a face.”

“Good, good. What kind of face?”

Seven thought for a moment. 

“Pardon the obviousness of this statement, but a soft one. A soft face.”

“What else?”

Seven squinted again until she was nearly closing her eyes. 

“A pleasant expression. Something very beautiful in the expression. Not even the long hair, the elegant cheekbones, but the eyes. The eyes look like they care.”

“And why do you think that is?”

Seven shook herself, moving her gaze to the woman she loved at her side. 

“I suppose the face looks so loving because it looks like yours, Kathryn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
